My Choice
by Mizcherri88
Summary: Takes place during ep. 19-Cursed. What I thought should've went one when she put on the Rada'Han. Kahlan/Richard


_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or anything to do with the Sword of Truth series. _

_This takes place during episode 19-Cursed  
This is my first ever fic. Don't be too harsh on me guys... I have room for improvement, right?  
This is what I thought should've went on during that episode. Me and my dirty mind. :P_

Kahlan stood looking at the silver collar around her neck. Richard walks in quickly and notices the piece of metal "Why are you wearing that?" he asked a little disappointed.

"Because I can't trust myself" Richard sits down on the bed "I'm use to having control. Being a confessor is about certainty, about knowing the truth. When I'm in the Con'Dar I don't have any of that. The Rada'Han gives a little of that back to me."

"We don't even know if it works. It didn't stop King Gregor"

"It works. I can feel it suppressing my power already"

"Maybe it's something that shouldn't be suppressed. You said only the most powerful confessors have it right?"

"Yes"

"Then maybe this is a gift, one you shouldn't deny. It's a part of who you are."

She turns to face him and takes a couple steps forward "When I'm in the Con'Dar I don't know who that is." She reaches out and touches his cheek. "But you're the only one that saves me from it. I hear your voice, and feel your love and the part of me that's still me, that's still Kahlan, comes rushing back. I keep wanting to thank you for it and love you for it but…" She drops her hand and looks away " I can't even kiss you without it being dangerous." She finished with a crack in her voice. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back, she's suppose to be strong.

Richard stood up and turned her so she was looking at him "Every day that you stay with me is thanks enough. One day we'll find a way to be together, I promise. Even if we have to search the whole world. I'd wait forever if I could be with you just once." She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, almost as if she feared he'd just disappear right there and all she felt was a dream. Then something occurred to her "We don't have to wait for forever."

Richard pulled back so he could look into her eyes, understand what she was playing at. "What do you mean?" She raised her hand to the Rada'Han. "Oh… Well…Are you sure? Now I feel like I've pressured you." He felt stupid for not thinking about that first… but also guilty because if he felt like she was putting the collar on for him, not because of the reasons she spoke of earlier.

"Of course I'm sure. I want you and I love you. It's my choice to put this on. I'm doing it for me." She stroked the side of his face and let her hand settle at the back of his neck "You just happen to benefit from the situation as well." A smirk played at the corner of her lips. She leaned forward, just a breath away from his lips. She slowly brushed her lips against his. She wanted to tease him for a couple seconds.

He couldn't stand her being that close and not kissing her or letting his hands roam her body. He leaned into her to take her lips and get the kiss he wanted but she backed away "Not yet, no kisses for you yet" She had to hold back a giggle. She could feel his hot breath on her face. She looked up, into his eyes. Richards eyes were dark to begin with, but they somehow were even darker now. Dark with lust, passion, it made her heart flutter and her stomach flip. Suddenly his lips crashed onto hers. They kissed each other frantically, like this was their air to breath and you can't live without air.

Kahlan started kissing the crook of his neck while Richard slipped her white confessor dress off her shoulders. She wondered to herself how he managed to get the lacing undone so quickly. The thought left her as quickly as it came. Richard started kissing her neck forgetting all about the Rada'Han; slowly kissing across her collarbone, down her chest to the top of her corset. Kahlan just watched from above. Then Richard stopped and looked up at her, meeting her eyes. It was like he was asking her permission to go further. She nodded in approval. He swiftly grabbed her thighs and pulled her up to him so she wrapped her legs around his waist. She started kissing his jaw line and moving up to his ear. She slowly traced a line from the bottom of his earlobe to the top. He shivered from the pleasure.

He carried them to the bed and laid Kahlan down. He pulled the rest of her confessor dress off and pulled his shirt off as well. He laid down next to her and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his waist. Her heart fluttered quickly when she felt his erection through his pants. She started to undo her corset, slowly. She liked when he watched. It made her feel sexy.

He watched her undo the corset, every lace undone turned him on even more but her speed was too slow for him. He wanted that thing off now. He reached up and ripped the rest of the lace out. He made a note to himself he'll have to replace that later.

"Patience is a virtue ya' know?" Kahlan giggled at him. "Well, good thing I'm not that righteous." He said while pulling her down so he could kiss her. He slipped her corset off and threw it to the side, out of his way. Kahlan sat back up so he could see, wondering if he'd approve of what he sees. He scanned her body and ended on her face. She had a scared, nervous look in her eyes. He guessed because she's never been naked in front of a man before.

He sat up and grabbed her face and made her look into his eyes "You're like an angel. You're so beautiful I could never even explain to you what I see and how I feel. I know you'll probably disagree with me but you'll just have take my word for it, Ok?" She smiled sweetly and softly but passionately kissed him. She pushed him back down and started to unclasp his pants. She took them off with help from Richard, then crawled back onto the bed and slowly scanned his bronzed body. His toned body was like a gods. She couldn't believe this gorgeous man was in love with her, let alone completely naked and exposed in front of her. Her heart fluttered again and her stomach did that flip it did so often.

She reached down and touched his erection, grabbing it firmly in her hands and rubbed the tip quickly but roughly. His head fell back and a moan escaped his lips. She grinned and had to hold back a giggle. She didn't know that this would get that kind of reaction. She liked it, a lot. She started to stroke it slowly squeezing it not too hard but not too soft. His eyes were closed and he had a good grip on her thighs; his hands tightening with every tickle of pleasure he felt. She started to go faster. He couldn't help but moan.

Suddenly she stopped. His eyes burst open and he looked down at her, wondering why she stopped, it felt so good. His mouth fell open as he watched her bend down and kiss the tip and then licked it. He almost couldn't stand the feeling of pleasure that jolted from his thigh all the way to his pelvis. So, he grabbed her quickly and flipped her onto her back, so he was on top of her now.

He started kissing down her chest and stopped on one of her erect nipples. He flicked it with his tongue quickly and then bit it. Not too hard but hard enough that a moan escaped Kahlan. He couldn't help but think she had perfect breasts. Very voluptuous and perky. Like they were saying 'Hi, play with me'. He then started to trail kisses down her stomach, across her hip, across her pelvis and stopped right above her slit. She watched him in anticipation. He started to kiss the inner part of her thigh, inching closer to her center. A burning ignited inside her. With every kiss and touch he made, the more intense the feeling got. She couldn't bear it anymore. He didn't even get to it yet but she couldn't stand it, she needed him inside her now. She needed him to put out the fire.

She grabbed his arms and pulled him so he was fully on top of her. She kissed him with all the passion and love that was burning inside her. He mirrored her kisses. Her hands were tangled in his unruly hair and her legs were wrapped around his waist. "I need you now, Richard. I need you inside me right now. I can't take it anymore. I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't have you right now." She pleaded.

He positioned himself at her opening and looked down at her, looking into her eyes. "This is going to hurt… If it hurts too much, tell me and I'll stop" He searched her eyes for a second. She was scared but the desire, the fire inside her wanted this more. "I'll be ok. Just take it slow" He started easing inside her. Kahlan closed her eyes and bit back a moan of pain. She pulled him closer and buried her head in his neck. He slipped even further inside her until he was fully sheathed. He stayed still for a couple of seconds, so she could adjust and let the pain subside.

She pulled back from him and started kissing him. Softly at first and then more franticly. She just couldn't get enough of him. His lips were exquisite. Just perfect for her.

He started to pump inside her. Very slow at first but soon gaining speed. She started lifting her pelvis to match his beat. Every time she did he seemed to slip deeper inside of her. Closer to the fire inside. No words could explain the feelings they were feeling. It was like they were one at this particular time. No matter how hard she bucked against him, the fire inside her wasn't satisfied. It needed more of him. "Harder" she moaned. Richard almost lost it at that but he held on longer. He wanted to cum when she did, at the same time. He started pumping even harder. "Faster" Richard moaned at that, he almost lost it again. He thought to himself, how sexy she sounded, how she almost put him over the edge.

Kahlan started feeling this weird feeling that seemed to come from her toes, up her legs; from her very finger tips up her arms. It made her breathing rapid, her heart beat so fast, it felt like it'd burst out of her chest and kill her. She'd never felt this before but she liked the feeling. She felt alive. Like she could feel everything all at once. The fire inside her exploded, engulfing her whole body. She held Richard tight and scratched at his back, unable to control her body while it convulsed with pleasure. Feeling her insides tighten around him Richard came as well, pumping a few more times until his own pleasure waves subsided and he could control himself once more.

He looked at her. Her eyes were a little misty. "Are you crying?" he asked concerned that he hurt her. "Yes and no. I couldn't control it, it felt so good. So pure. So…. mmmm" she didn't finish. She just closed her eyes and laid there, completely satisfied. He laid next to her and pulled her close. He pulled the blankets up around them. "You're definitely stuck with me now. Ya' know that, right?" Richard breathed on the back of her neck. She grinned. "I love you too."

"I don't think you do. Maybe you should show me again, how much you love me." He teased. But she didn't respond to this because she had already fallen asleep, a peaceful sleep with beautiful dreams of a future that was now possible with the man she loved.

_I hope y'all liked it. Cuz I liked writing it. And, to all of you great authors out there that like LOTS fics... please write some M smut so I can read it please. There's like only a handfull of them out there. It makes me sad. Every thing's all T or K. What's the fun in that?_

_Love Love 3_


End file.
